Kimberley Vetema
|height = roughly 7' feet (usual height)|weight = N/A}} Kymberley Ann Vetema (キンバリーアンヌヴェテま; Kinbarīan'nu Vetema), or simply Kim '(キム; ''Kimu), as her friends call her, is the current Guild Ace of Grande Blu, the strongest guild in the independent city of Port Menfi. Born from a small coastal village in Caieta, Kim came from a family of fishermen, which taught her the ways of the sea. Her life was an happy one if, relatively poor, with her never needing to use any Magic of sort. It was only where her mother felt ill that she and her family transferred to Port Menfi, leading her to discover her true strength and to completely change her own life. Trained by the legendary Luna Nicola, a former God of Ishgar, by whom she was adopted shortly after her last parent died, Kim gained immense knowledge of Water Magic in all forms, especially her signature brand Water, the same kind of magic which allows Juvia to transform her body into liquid. Nowadays, Kim is widely considered the strongest bounty hunter within Port Menfi, and possibly its strongest active. For her immense strength and beauty, both of them capable of shattering entire pirates fleet, she is labeled as the 'Savage Nymph '(野蛮なニンフ;Yaban'na ninfu). Appearance Kimberly is a fair skinned and slim woman, with a nonetheless highly athletic build. Both her hair, which were short and noticeably spiky, and her eyes are of a dark hue of purple, which used to be rather intense where she was a little child. She used to have rather thick eyebrows, which added pungency to her eyes, already sharped at their edge: this has been giving Kim a fierce and outspoken gaze since her youngest years. One of Kymberley standout features was height: being already a bit over 6’ feet at the age of twelve, she towered over practically all the girls and boys of her age. Kim figure in her youth was also skinny and flat, which resulted some people to mistake her for boy, much to her chagrin. Ailing from a family of fishermen, Kim used to have a simple choice of attire, suited to her job. She wore a black, loose tank-top, and a white sarashi covering the upper part of her bust. Kim wore a peach waistcloth held on the front by a ribbon, intricated motifs all over its hems, and a band of red cloth just under it. Kimberley’s were black, just like her tank top, thigh and long just enough to cover her thigh. She wore black stockings, which left her knees bare, fused with a pair of rough sandals. In terms of accessory, Kim had small armbands made of strings a little above her elbows. More than any attire, however, Kimberley always used to bring with herself a pair of google and a trident with a wooden shaft which had belonged to her family since her grandfather, even when concerned with matters completely alien to fishing- tough the latter had its own utility while doing her job as a bouncer. Her love for her trident was so strong that she was always very reluctant to leave it even for a moment, and her right hand subconsciously jerked to a grip whenever she felt it missing. By the time of her adulthood, Kimberley gained a womanlier figure, with a sizable bust, shapely hips and sleek, long legs. She also became taller, reaching the imposing height of 7’ feet. Kim’s hair and eyes purple tinted fainted to a considerable level, now looking to be of a dark gray. Kim nowadays keeps her hair much longer, so much that they have grown in a curly mane, and her eyebrows trimmed. Since she has learned to shapeshift through her mastery of Water, its unknown how many of those changes are the result of puberty and how many are affected by her own choice. Regardless of that, the sailors of Port Menfi sing praises to her statuesque beauty, so much (but not only for that reason) that they refer to her as the '''Titaness of Tides (潮の巨人; Shio no Kyojin). Kim more radical changes, however, regards her choices of garments: having access to much more luxury, her outfits are much more elaborated and fancier, to match her persona of an outgoing sea-wolf. She wears a Crayola-blue head-wraps with orange trims, adorned with plumage or leaves; some of her locks are wrapped in small braids. Kimberley’s main dress is a turquoise frock with a small miniskirt, and deep blue cloak that she wears like almost like a scarp, covering her neck and shoulders and flowing back to her side, held back by a leather belt on her waist. Her sleeves are made of a white linen, over which she wears leather armbands; they are short enough to leave the shoulders bare. For hosiery, she generally dons open sandals with leather graves, generally thigh high, though when the climate is particularly hot she opts for laced up sandals with short heels. Kim’s attire is implemented by a plethora of accessories: an encapsulated sapphire below her nick, large feathers on her waist, a green cape on her back, a red waistband (one of the only things that has something in common with her attire from her childhood) and, above all, many little belts to hold everything together. While very fashionable, her attire is very complicated to have on, so much that Kimberley herself stated that “''without Water Magic, dressing every day would be a nightmare!” As far as weaponry go, Kim always carries with herself the Harpoon of Gracos, a cutlass and sometimes a small dagger bound to her left leg by a leather string. Her guild mark is located on the back of her left shoulder. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Harpoon of Gracos Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Water Relationships Quotes Trivia * Kim's young look is based on Subala from ''Suikoden V; her older one on Sig from Granblue Fantasy. Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Grande Blu